Jayfeather's Realizations
by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt
Summary: Jayfeather realizes somethings as he takes a walk to clear his head, and his head gets far from cleared... major jayfeatherXwillowshine and some lionblazeXcinderheart and in the newer chapters i added dovepawXtigerheart!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, which I have forgotten everywhere else,** **I don't own Warriors, or Gallagher Girls, which I have written my previous stories about… Yeah…**

I needed a break. Badly. I trotted out of the medicine den, muttering a greeting to the cats I passed. I headed through the forest, taking the path to the Moonpool. I began to hear feeble and hesitant trotting behind me, so I stopped.

"Leafpool?" I called.

"Jayfeather, it's me. I was wondering if… you would… forgive me and let me walk with you." I contemplated it, coming to the conclusion that she was one of the only people I had left, and she should be trusted.

"Yes," I turned, motioning with my tail that she should follow me once more.

_Snap!_

"Fox Dung, a twig!" Leafpool and I turned swiftly, and I sniffed the air.

"Crowfeather?" He winced slightly, sighing and walking towards us.

"Do you finally believe that I am your son?" His ears flattened.

"Let's pretend that never happened." He pushed ahead of us, not taking no for an answer. I shook my head, wondering how big this posse was going to get. I was soon going to find out.

"Oh, hey, Jayfeather; Cinderheart, Dovepaw, and I were just hunting. Crowfeather, and Leafpool? Are you having a bonding session?" Lionblaze, Dovepaw and Cinderheart entered my range of smell **(AN: idk how to explain that…)** and bounded over to the path. Lionblaze stared at Cinderheart, and Dovepaw's giggle alerted her, so she blushed. Geez!

"Hi, Jayfeather! And family… Where are you going? Can I tag along?" My pelt burned. Willowshine!

"I was just going to the Moonpool. You can come," I managed to stutter before Leafpool shook her head at me, grinning. I cuffed her ear playfully. I bounded up to Willowshine, and she smiled as our pelts brushed. Soon, Fireheart had been dutifully added to the group, not even questioning Willowshine and Crowfeather as we were going to the Moonpool. This was going to be a long day.

Once we reached the Moonpool, everyone but Willowshine backed up respectfully; they weren't medicine cats. **(AN: Leafpool=not anymore)** I padded over to the water, but before I could beckon Willowshine, an angry yowl pierced the air.

"Jayfeather, watch out!" Willowshine couldn't warn me fast enough, because Breezepelt came bounding out of the woods behind me. He ripped at my flesh, and I turned to see my friends and family blocked by vengeful Dark Forest warriors.

"Stop!"

**REVIEW, plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So srry about calling Firestar Fireheart! Bad typo! This is after whatever the last omen of the stars book was cause im too lazy to check… lol **

Previously: _"Stop!"_

Three cats literally leapt from the clouds. Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Bluestar!They made a protective triangle around me, and soon, after a few wounds and many arguments, the Dark Forest residents left. Then, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Bluestar turned to Leafpool and Willowshine and said the most embarrassing things possible.

"Don't worry," Spottedleaf said to Willowshine, "I'm much more of the sister type; I'd never steal him from you!"

Yellowfang chuckled and added, "Yes, Leafpool, though I mother him, I'll let you handle this part."

"He's actually very sensitive," Bluestar added, and they leapt back into the stars. I slapped my face with my paw so hard that it actually made a sound. Willowshine shifted uncomfortably, but everyone else just laughed.

"That's rich!" Lionblaze spat out. Crowfeather held his flank, and yowled something about "feelings," and "she-cat magnets run in the family!" Ugh!

"Hey! Stop teasing us!" Willowshine growled, seemingly mirroring my anger and discomfort. I limped over to them, but before I could pass Willowshine, sticky red liquid oozed onto my eyelids. Dovepaw squeaked in terror, running to my side.

"He can't die!" Firestar wailed.

"W-what do you mean?" Willowshine slid in front of Dovepaw, her face demanding.

My senses went blank.

"So he could read my mind?"

I awoke to the feel of moss on my back and hearing the trickle of water. I was in the medicine den, and the voice I had heard was Willowhsine's! They must have told them everything…. Wait… Did Crowfeather care enough to be here?

"I need proof. Why didn't I know that our kit had these… powers, Leafpool?" I had gotten my answer. I opened my blind blue eyes slowly, blinking away sand and dust.

"Oh, Jayfeather! Is it all true? Is that why you were in my dream at the Moonpool?" Willowshine's voice was swathed in wonder and… fear.

"Yes."

"What can you do?" This time, walls of curiosity from Crowfeather, Willowshine, and Cinderheart slammed into me. I took a deep breath.

"I can go into other cats' dreams, read minds if I wish, feel emotions, and save other cats' lives by going into their dreams."

"What about you, Lionblaze and Dovepaw?" Murmers of agreement arose from the other cats.

"I can never lose a battle." I hear gasps from the other cats.

"Though Jayfeather can stretch senses, I can see very far away."

"So, what do we do now?" I could tell everyone turned to me by the way an impossible gust of wind hit my face.

"Number one: why did Breezepelt try to kill me? Number two: how did Breezepelt get Dark Forest warriors?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long, but I watched iStart a Fanwar and got hooked on Seddie fan fiction… :D (if u don't know what seddie is, go **_**right now**_** and look it up! Then come back, of course… lol) PS: Willowshine's a medicine cat that went through some **_**trauma**_**… wink, wink… so Firestar let her stay for a while.**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Jayfeather! Finally, a moment alone," Willowshine purred in amusement, coming out from behind the tree I had been collecting herbs from I front of. I eyed her warily, and she flicked her tail nervously. "I've been wanting to ask you something… It's about something Cinderheart and I made up… Do you want to go on a double-date? With, uh, Cinderheart and your brother?"

**Cinderheart's POV**

"Lionblaze, finally a minute alone!" I almost snickered, thinking about the plan that we should say different things, but we should only change a few words. Willowshine, you're a genius, I thought to myself. The toms were stupid enough that they wouldn't know! I kind of questioned Jayfeather, though…"I kind of wanted to ask you something… It's about a kind of… game… Willowshine and I made up… Do you want to on a double-date? With, err, Willowshine and your brother?"

(My POV)

_After a lot of explaining to the two confused toms, they figured out that a "date" was a small gathering between two people. A "double date" was when two "dates" combined. Obviously, they both said yes, but Jayfeather regarded Leafpool with worried eyes, wondering how far this was going to go…_

**Willowshine's POV**

I finished grooming my fur with long, delicate strokes of my tongue. Then I scoffed at myself in a pool of water, rolling in the moss at my pads to make it fluffy again.

"What do you think, Cinderheart? Soft or silky-smooth?" I scratched nervously at my ear, wondering what… _he_…Would think of me. **(AN: Jayfeather.)**

"I would go with…smooth. I'll be soft," She smiled sympathetically at me. "Don't worry, nothing will go wrong." I sighed, nodding appreciatively. Here we go…

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Hey, Jayfeather, do you think that I should be smooth and slick or embarrassed and shy? OBVIOUSLY, I can do both," I meowed, smiling smugly.

"So, you admit you're embarrassed around Cinderheart and want her to think you're smooth."

"Oh… I guess neither, then."

"You're welcome." I purred in amusement at his words. Jayfeather was back and on his game. We were ready to go.

**Jayfeather's POV**

"So…" I was sitting before a log, Willowshine on the other side, and we were sharing a mouse. Lionblaze and Cinderheart weren't far away, sharing a squirrel and flirting constantly. I watched Lionblaze frantically try to brush down his static-filled fur, but fail miserably as Cinderheart turned the other way to do the same thing. I turned back to Willowshine as she sighed pointedly. I cleared my throat.

"Willowshine, I wanted to ask you something… Do you-" I was cut off.

"WHAT, exactly, is going on here?"

**Srry guys! Cliffhanger, again! Guess who it is when u hit that magic button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess u'll know who it is when u read the next line… ;D**

**Crowfeather's POV**

I was talking to Leafpool, about the safety of our kits plus this 'Dovepaw' she-cat when I decided I needed to walk to clear my head. I had asked Firestar for a safe place to stay earlier, since he knew about what happened and that Breezepelt was surely furious about with me, and he had said yes, to most of Thunder Clan's dismay. **(AN: everyone except for Dovepaw, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Firestar himself.)** Leafpool mumbled a goodbye, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I was trotting numbly and subconsciously through the territory when I heard familiar voices. Too familiar.

"Willowshine,"-I stifled a growl-"I wanted to ask you something… Do you..." I cut Jayfeather off, jumping through some bramble and into a clearing, decorated with leaves of every shape, size, and color. I had to admit, It looked nice in the pale moonlight with the two logs.

"WHAT, exactly, is going on here?" When I got only shocked silence as a response, I tried again. "What are you DOING?"

"Oh, we were just having a frilly little tea party. Would you like to join us?" Sarcasm dripped from Jayfeather's words. I could tell that he was biting back an even nastier response. Geez, he _was_ a mini me… in more ways than looks and words… It was his actions that riled me up. I used my tail to make an opening in the bushes, beckoning Jayfeather and Lionblaze with my head. **(AN: ya… tell me if u think any of the characters were a little different. I try to make this as realistic as possible!)**

**Lionblaze's POV**

Oh, boy. I followed Jayfeather, giving pitiful smiles to Cinderheart and Willowshine. Why did I have to come, anyway? Cinderheart was in my Clan, right? Willowshine, though… But I followed none the less. For Jayfeather, I thought. He deserves someone he can trust and love. Crowfeather almost exploded into an angry fur ball immediately after we were out of hearing range.

"Lionblaze, I know that you're over Heathertail and that Cinderheart is in your Clan, but listen up," Crowfeather nodded to me. I understood. He took a deep breath. "Jayfeather… Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to end up with me, miserable in your own clan, separated from your kits and mate. Well, I doubt you'll have a murderous son, but… I still respect your… relationship. Tell Willowshine that I'm sorry and that I overreacted."

Whoa. Well, I did say he _almost_ exploded into an angry fur ball… But we were all happy for Jayfeather, at least. **(AN: Dovepaw and Cinderheart love playing matchmaker, as they both are Jayfeather's friends, and if u think Leafpool doesn't like them together, re-read the 1****st**** chapter! Firestar doesn't bother these things. ;D) **After the date ended, we made our way back to camp, thinking we were safe. I, though, had my doubts. Before we were back in the safety of the thick gorse, Dovepaw and Leafpool met us with some dreadful news. Well, not really. It would relieve a lot of tension.

"Well, I guess Crowfeather will have to go-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dovepaw was nowhere to be seen, but the gaping hole in the ground and thunderous cracking noises explained everything.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leafpool and Crowfeather's cries were lost as me, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, and Willowshine plummeted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im so srry everybody! U know how the holidays are! **

**Lionblaze's POV**

I shook my head, cleaning my golden pelt of what seemed like moons of dust and dirt.

"Jayfeather?" I heard someone choke out. "Jayfeather, are you alright? Where is every cat?" The speaker, Willowshine I guessed, resumed coughing and I heard a dull thud as she probably dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Willowshine, is that you? It's Lionblaze. Over here!" I shouted the last part.

"Ow, my paw!"

I guessed Willowshine was to hurt to move so I literally dragged myself with my forepaws to get to her. Now, I could tell that I was in dimly lit under-ground cave, and the sudden hole in the ground could be a million tail lengths above us.

"Here, here! Lionblaze, Willowshine, Jayfeather! I'm here too…" Cinderheart padded stiffly over to us, and Jayfeather, a lump in the corner, stirred groggily.

"Jayfeather," I called, "Willowshine-" As soon as that was said, he sat up and demanded, "What? What _is_ it?"

"My paw," Willowshine muttered, watching him make his way to the small clearing. I watched him work, shivering, and purred gratefully when Cinderheart slid closer and slipped her tail in mine, offering her body heat.

**Willowshine's POV**

I winced for the third time as Jayfeather set my pad on the ground, but no pain came, and I sighed with relief. "Thank you…"

He muttered a response and turned to look at Lionblaze. "What now? We are stuck here, to far to climb back, with no food, water, or, for that matter, entertainment."

"Well," I hesitated. "Cinderheart and I can do the entertainment part… We have _lots _of game ideas. We could even play a different game for every day for moons, actually!"

**I hope u guys realize that im not that inappropriate and tht they "make up" truth or dare and all of those things. Who do u think will rescue them? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(don't worry I didn't forget about Dovepaw she fell through a different crack)**

Dovepaw's ears were flattened against her skull as she traveled through the underground tunnel, completely alone. As she squinted at her pelt in the darkness, giving it a few careless licks, she wondered where the others were and if they had managed to escape the plummet into the shadows.

_Thud_.

Dovepaw's fur stood on end.

"OW!" A familiar yowl sliced the air. She vaguely remembered it, but she didn't know why pain and anger sliced deep into her heart. Thinking, she wandered farther.

_Rumble, rumble, rumble…_

"The roof is caving in," Dovepaw whispered, gasping as she ran in the opposite direction of the yell, pleading to StarClan with all her heart that she wouldn't end up stuck with the new-comer, whoever it was. It was too late; rocks piled high in front of Dovepaw, so she had no choice but to find out who had fallen into the tunnel. "Mouse-dung," she hissed, hurrying into the shadows as the tunnel suddenly stood still… **(:D)**

**(Jayfeather's POV)**

"Err, Willowshine? Not to burst your bubble but, well, I was think of exploring that tunnel behind you instead…" I licked my pelt quickly before hurrying past her into the darkness. Turning around, I meowed impatiently, "Coming?" They hurried after me, Cinderheart and Willowshine shooting me glares that burned my pelt. Lionblaze just shrugged. Ugh, she-cats.

"OW!" A familiar yowl cut through the tension. My hearing made me sure it wasn't anyone in the cavern, so I started to get faster, using my powers to navigate.

"Jayfeather! My paw! Ouch, Cinderheart!" Willowshine's voice made me skid to a stop, Lionblaze thudding into my back with an, "Oof! Warn a tom, will ya?" Padding back, I investigated the sprain.

"Alright, let's take it slow," I declared, glaring especially at Lionblaze, but he was too busy doing something that slightly resembled flirting.

"So…I was thinking, Cinderheart… During the next half moon, when we're back during the medicine cats' meeting, would you… sneak out with me?" he shot a hopeful glance at me.

"Oh, Lionblaze, that's so sweet! Of course!" She nuzzled him affectionately and they padded off, whispering.

"Wait," I growled at Lionblaze, warning him with my eyes. "Why on the next half moon?" Lionblaze chuckled.

"So you two won't feel left out and we can both have our dates at the same time. You know I'm right. The Moonpool _would _be a romantic spot…" Lionblaze trailed off, winking at me, as Cinderheart giggled. I looked at Willowshine, who's eyes were wide and ears were pulled back in a shocked expression. I was sure she wasn't used to Lionblaze's cracks.

"Listen, Willowshine, I apologize for _that," _My tone changed from friendly to a hiss as a laid my blind orbs on Lionblaze. Willowshine pressed her muzzle into my ear, making me tense but relax quickly, and whispered, "I'm sure he's just trying to be cute in front of Cinderheart. _I _think it's corny, personally." We stalked away, our dark fur looking as if it merged into one, as I snickered and Willowshine giggled. Cinderheart obviously new what Willowshine had been thinking and her face mad us howl more.

_Rumble, rumble, rumble…_

We all turned at the sound and started moving farther into the darkness…

**(Dovepaw again :D)**

"Tigerheart," I hissed angrily backing away. How did I not remember that yowl? Oh, that's right, I had spent so much time loving him I hardly ever hurt him…

"Dovepaw… You know I-"

"Don't 'Dovepaw…' me! You… you.. Ugh! I can't describe you right know…" I burst into sobs, shaking, and fell to the floor.

**(Spoiler if u havnt read the latest book) **Tigerheart ran over. "I'm sorry! Yes, I was recruited by Tigerstar, but I betrayed them by meeting you! I did see Ivypaw in the Dark Forest, but we only helped each other! Besides, I can never go back there ever since I caught Brokenstar trying to get Ivypaw to make Flametail die a second time!" I gasped, letting him hold me as I calmed myself down.

"I-I'm sorry t-too," I stuttered, looking down.

"What for?"

"For not believing in you. The next time I see Jayfeather, I'm going to tell him about-"

"Tell me about what?"

**Alright, peeps, review like CRAZY if u wanna get another chappie soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, ive been doing some other stories so check them out and see if u r fans of any of the other shows/books**

**Dovepaw's POV**

"About the fact that Tigerheart and I are together." I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, waiting for the screeches of disbelief. I could tell Tigerheart had done the same. I never expected Jayfeather's next words:

"Let me tell you a story." I blinked my eyes in confusion.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Well, no, but…" Jayfeather cleared his throat as Lionblaze shifted uneasily. I could tell he knew the story Jayfeather was about to tell. Cinderheart and Willowshine just stood in shock.

"A long time ago, when Lionblaze…" He breathed in and out, "… Hollyleaf… and I were Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw, we found some mysterious tunnels. I later found out that they had something to do with some cats who used to live here, but that's about my powers, and that comes later.

"In these tunnels," Jayfeather continued, "I am sure that Lionblaze is now embarrassed to admit, he met a certain she-cat." Cinderheart glanced at him worriedly, her neck fur fluffing up.

"Who?" She questioned and pressed against Lionblaze warily.

"I was getting to that! Anyway, every night, he met with Heathertail." I nodded, now understanding why he had brought it up.

"I-I'm glad you understand, Jayfeather," Tigerheart said, bowing his head respectfully to the medicine cat.

"Oh, I'm not done," Jayfeather replied, nodding back in his direction. "This next part has to do with you, Tigerheart. While all of this was going on, Lionpaw got extremely tired during training. It was then that Tigerstar approached him. Lionblaze had been his apprentice for a short time before he snapped out of it. And… I think you can guess where Hollyleaf…" Jayfeather choked on his words and we stood in silence for a while as Willowshine gave his ear a comforting lick. Tigerheart pawed the ground.

"I'm sorry about this, Lionblaze, but I had been meeting Dovepaw at night. I was just explaining to her that I was betraying Tigerstar by doing it…" Lionblaze gave him a friendly cuff on the ear.

"It's alright. At least now I know why both Ivypaw and Dovepaw were tired." Willowshine jumped to her feet, excited.

"Well, If we're done with the confession fest," Jayfeather smirked at her words, "Then let's check out these tunnels." She looked at Jayfeather.

"Alright; I don't think these are the same tunnels that we found when we were 'paws because it had a different feel. I think it was my powers that helped me with that. Let's go, but take it easy, Willowshine."

**I just HAD to hav some kinda confession time with no risk of being interrupted Alright, srry it was short, but no school for me! Gonna go check out the snow: review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Willowshine's POV**

We were back in the main cave we (Except for Tigerheart and Dovepaw) had landed in, exhausted from searching for an exit. We could tell it was night because we could just barely see Silverpelt glittering sky-lengths above. I slept to Jayfeather's left, with Cinderheart on my left, Lionblaze on her left, Tigerheart on his left, and Dovepaw marking the end at Tigerheart's left.

"Cinderheart?" I meowed softly, not knowing if anyone was awake besides Jayfeather and me. I bat my paws in the air as Jayfeather groomed himself. I could tell that we were both yearning to walk through the caves again.

"Mrrrrp," She purred, her nose protectively stuffed into Lionblaze's back fur. I stifled laughter.

"Are you _still_ jealous of her?" Jayfeather turned towards us, blind blue eyes glittering in amusement.

"Yeah, I noticed you being protective too." I my fur warmed slightly at the awkward sensation of being oddly nestled in Jayfeather's belly fur, but I calmed down, telling myself that every cat needed the warmth.

"Jealous of who?" Cinderheart turned her nose toward us slightly; she was probably embarrassed and wanted us to stop teasing.

"Heathertail," I _mrrowed_, ignoring Cinderheart's glare.

"I just…" Cinderheart stuttered. Jayfeather shook his head.

"Everyone knows you'll carry his kits one day. There's nothing to worry about. Even the elders back in our clan have noticed. Besides, Lionblaze isn't so stupid that he'll just turn away." Cinderheart and I both looked up, surprised, which resulted in an even more 'cozy' position for me.

"You guys know I'm awake, right?" Lionblaze turned. "Don't worry about it Cinderheart." Even Dovepaw and Tigerheart were laughing.

"You guys are so… deaf?" Dovepaw looked at Jayfeather, who just nodded. "Sorry, didn't want to say blind."

_**The Next Morning:**_

(Still Willowshine)

I got up, stretching my newly-healed paw. Everyone was still quietly sleeping in a row, so I turned back around, thinking that I might find some herbs or moles we could eat.

"Willowshine." Apparently, I had over-looked Jayfeather. He leapt up, padding towards me. "I'll come with you."

"Well, you didn't have to invade my personal thoughts…" I said, yawning at the end. As we walked, I thought about last night. Jayfeather hadn't had any problem with sleeping so close, and neither had I. It scared me that I was breaking the code on so many ways. I was getting closer to cats from different Clans, and I hadn't even been to my own Clan for a while now. I shivered, glancing at Jayfeather as cool air from the early morning sky drifted into the tunnels. He brushed my flank with his tail.

"Let's hurry. It might rain, and if it does we'll have to wake up the others and move to another shelter," Jayfeather meowed, his pace quickening. As I streaked beside him, I breathed in deeply with my nose, smelling the moisture in the air. At least we had water, now. I gasped as suddenly, a bright flash made me skid to a halt. Jayfeather sucked in a breath. "Spottedleaf?"

The said she-cat cleared the space before us in one leap, and I saw stars glitter in her dappled fur.

"Jayfeather, Willowshine." We bowed our heads, but Spottedleaf wasn't done. "To leave the tunnels, you must admit, believe, and then seek." In another blinding flash, she was gone.

**Tigerheart's POV**

**I snuggled into Dovepaw's fur, flattening my ears as wetness soaked my pelt. I stood up, shaking myself. Jayfeather and Willowshine had just returned with enough bites of prey for everyone, and I prodded Dovepaw awake and nodded to them thankfully. Jayfeather cleared his throat, and his normally grumpy meow was filled with confusion.**

"**I think we've received a prophecy about getting out." Every cat looked at Willowshine and Jayfeather for more. "It was, 'To leave the tunnels, you must admit, believe, and then seek.' Spottedleaf didn't tell us what to admit and believe. I'm starting think we would be seeking the exit in the end," He finished and we nodded.**

"**Well it smells like rain," Lionblaze mewed, jumping up.**

"**Come on," I yowled as I raced through the exit. It was going to be a long imprisonment.**


End file.
